1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to condensate pumps for air conditioners or heat pumps and more specifically to a universal condensate pump which simplifies installation of a condensate pump on an air conditioner or heat pump compared with prior art condensate pumps.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Installation of a dual voltage condensate pump on an air conditioner or heat pump requires a complicated procedure of cutting various wires, installing connectors and reattaching different wires or connectors to different terminals. Mistakes are easily made by cutting the wrong wire or attaching the wrong connector to the wrong terminal. Hooking a wire to the wrong terminal could result in damage to the condensate pump.
In addition, there are several different brands of air conditioners/heat pumps that use different Original Equipment Manufactured (OEM) type of pumps that are specifically designed for a designated air conditioning/heat pump model. These types of OEM pumps are rated for a nominal voltage of 115 VAC or 208/230 VAC and have specifically designed external wires and connectors for the appropriate air conditioner or heat pump (AC/HP) model.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a universal condensate pump kit which may be easily installed in different brands of air conditioners and which allows distributors that sell many different brands of AC/HP to inventory only one universal pump model, and several different inexpensive adapting wire harnesses.
The present invention provides a universal condensate pump kit which does not require a complicated installation procedure or a specifically designed pump for a specific AC/HP model. The universal condensate pump kit includes a universal condensate pump and an adapting wire harness. The universal condensate pump includes a condensate pump, at least one drain switch unit, overflow switch unit, and a condensate tank. Condensate liquid in a heat exchanger drain pan in an AC/HP travels by gravity to the condensate tank. An inlet of the condensate pump draws condensate liquid from the condensate tank and pumps it away from the AC/HP.
The adapting wire harness is used to electrically connect the universal condensate pump with an air conditioner unit or heat pump. Each drain switch unit includes a drain switch, a common terminal, a normally open terminal, and a normally closed terminal, and a drain float unit. If the condensate liquid raises the drain float unit to its maximum height, the drain switch contacts the normally open terminal. The drain switch will close the electrical circuit to the condensate pump, and allow the motor to receive electrical power for the condensate pump operation. The drain switch unit also allows the option to cycle off the AC/HP compressor and will not allow the AC/HP to receive electrical power.
The overflow switch unit includes an overflow switch, a common terminal, a normally open terminal, and a normally closed terminal, and an overflow float unit. If the condensate liquid raises the overflow float unit to its maximum height, the overflow switch contacts the normally open terminal. The overflow switch opens or closes a circuit with the AC/HP that will cycle off the compressor to stop producing the condensate liquid. The circuit will control the operation of the compressor and/or the alarm(s) of the AC/HP. The overflow switch will have all three terminals wired (common, normally open, and normally closed) to ensure that the pump will work with all brands of ACs/HPs. The overflow switch will not allow electrical power to be supplied to the AC/HP. Electrical power will also not be supplied to the condensate pump.
The prior art condensate pump does not have an electrical connection between the drain switch and the overflow drain switch. However, with the universal condensate pump kit, the normally closed terminal of the drain switch unit is either shorted to the common terminal of the overflow switch unit or capable of being shorted with the shorting connector. If the shorting connector is used, a jumper electrically connects the two pins of the shorting connector. However, some condensate pump models do not short the normally closed terminal to the common terminal. The feature of the electrical connection between the drain and overflow switches allows the pump to open the compressor""s controlling circuit. In the prior art, the equivalent of the connection feature is accomplished by installing a relay in series with the drain switch.
The universal condensate pump preferably includes at least two connectors. However, two of the at least two connectors could be combined into a single connector. Preferably, one pin of a first connector is electrically connected to the ground of the condensate pump. A second pin of the first connector is electrically connected to the normally open terminal of the drain switch unit. A third pin of the first connector is electrically connected to one end of the motor winding. If a single motor winding is being used then a fourth pin of the first connector is electrically connected to the second rating of the motor.
Preferably, one pin of a second connector is electrically connected to the common terminal of the overflow switch unit. A second pin of the second connector is electrically connected to the normally open terminal of the overflow switch unit. A third pin of the second connector is electrically connected to the normally closed terminal of the overflow switch unit. A fourth pin of the second connector is electrically connected to the common terminal of the drain switch unit.
If the condensate pump has a first and second motor winding, a third connector is used. One pin of the third connector is electrically connected to a normally open terminal of a second drain switch. A common terminal of the second drain switch is electrically connected to the other end of the first motor winding. A second pin of the third connector is electrically connected to one end of the second motor winding and the other end of the second motor winding is connected to the common terminal of the drain switch unit. If the two windings are wired in series, then the condensate pump will be rated for 230 VAC. If the windings are wired in parallel then the pump will be rated for 115 VAC.
If only one motor winding is used, one end of the motor winding will produce a 230 VAC rated motor. If only one motor winding is used, the second drain switch is not needed. The one motor winding may be tapped to produce a 115 VAC rated motor. The other end of the one motor winding is connected to the common terminal of the drain switch. The one end of the motor winding and the tapping wire will be electrically connected to the third and fourth pins of the first connector, as mentioned previously.
The adapting wire harness includes at least two pump connectors, a plurality of device connectors, and a plurality of wires. However, two of the at least two pump connectors may be combined into a single pump connector. The at least two pump connectors terminate one end of the plurality of wires and the plurality of device connectors terminate the other end thereof. A power pump connector from the adapting wire harness mates with the first connector on the condensate pump. At least one logic pump connector on the adapting wire harness mates with the second connector on the condensate pump. When a condensate pump with two windings is used, a third connector will be used. The third pump connector will be used to mate with one of two winding pump connectors on the adapting wire harness. A first winding pump connector on the adapting wire harness places the first and second motor windings in parallel for 115 volt operation. A second winding pump connector on the adapting wire harness shorts the first motor winding to the second motor winding in series for 230 volt operation.
Installation instructions are also included with the universal condensate pump kit for a particular brand and model of AC/HP. The installation instructions describe which of one the connectors should be connected to a particular connector and which device connectors should be connected on the AC/HP.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a universal condensate pump kit which does not require cutting wires on the condensate pump""s motor wire leads to install a universal condensate pump.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universal condensate pump that is versatile enough to work with all AC/HP brands.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a universal condensate pump which will allow a distributor to reduce their inventory costs by replacing several different types of condensate pumps with one universal condensate pump.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a universal condensate pump kit which is less complicated to install than that of the prior art.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.